Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational marine equipment and pertains, more specifically, to towing apparatus for towing a personal watercraft behind a tow boat.
Personal watercraft, referred to as PWC, have become increasingly popular, and it has become common to tow one or more of these watercraft behind a larger powerboat or sailboat so as to have the personal watercraft available for use once the larger tow boat is moored. Because these personal watercraft are relatively small and are less stable in the water than are dinghies, inflatable boats and other small craft which usually are towed by a larger tow boat, a need has arisen for towing apparatus which will couple a towed personal watercraft to the larger boat for appropriate towing and other maneuvering without mishap.